The salutary effects of meditation have been known for centuries. It would be desirable to leverage advances in technology to facilitate the invocation of a meditative state. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a hardware appliance in the form of a hand stimulation device operative with a mobile device executing an application to facilitate the invocation of a meditative state.